


谐但是漂亮的龙男大家不喜欢吗

by nag1sa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nag1sa/pseuds/nag1sa
Summary: 之前那个双性后续，继续搞玛格奈，烤火用爽文边DOI边谈恋爱，孕期，OOC完结
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Magnai Oronir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

×  
“来势汹汹，肯定是他新的那个，”龙骑士捞过正弯着身子整理桌面的占星术士的腰，胯使劲往上顶了顶，顶得人往前踉跄了两步， “行啊老兄，这么劲的都敢搞。”

“你再不放开，”占星术士幽幽地说，“我让你体会更劲的。”

龙骑士像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样迅速远离占星术士，矛头重新指向埃利亚斯，脚伸到埃利亚斯面前得意洋洋，“给老子舔鞋，这样我才会考虑一下要不要让你再多活一段时间。”

埃利亚斯作势接过龙骑士的脚。

“操你妈来真的啊！”龙骑士一蹦三尺高，厌恶地躲到骑士身后，“滚滚滚！真恶心！”

“那是，”埃利亚斯收回手皮笑肉不笑，“比不上起一把年纪还和弟弟睡一张床的。”

“别把我和你混为一谈，”龙骑士脸不红心不跳，“我们那是纯洁的兄弟爱。”

“纯洁。”

“兄弟爱。”

“你最好是。”

“也就只有你脑子缺根弦才会这么觉得，不管怎么说，我得离开这儿，就麻烦你们——”埃利亚斯把收拾好的包裹搭在肩上，准备离开这个是非之地，却和从外面推开的门扇撞个正着。脏话在嘴里酝酿了一半，认清门外的人之后血压骤然飙升，当机立断丢掉包裹就往屋顶天窗上窜，被紧跟其后的骑士一个手刀，带着满眼的惊疑软倒在地上。

“太迟了，老兄，”正直的骑士坦荡荡，仿佛他不是在出卖朋友而是为民除害，“别怪我，毕竟他看上去真的不是很好惹。”

埃利亚斯失去意识前颤抖着朝骑士比出一个不标准的中指。

“感谢，”不速之客接过昏迷的精灵扛在身上，“以太阳神之名起誓，余辈会报答你们的。”

“千万看好，不要再让这个祸……他跑出来了，”暗黑骑士屏蔽掉自己的良心，一脸诚恳，语重心长， “祝你们幸福。”

躲躲藏藏数月，一切终究还是转回原点。再次醒来时，埃利亚斯已身处两人无数次翻云覆雨的房间，和其主人大眼瞪小眼。他眼底止不住地冒着金光，揉了揉被骑士敲得生疼的后颈，暗自发誓绝对会让毫无心理负担出卖自己的孬种付出沉痛的代价。

玛格奈坐在房间角落，没有穿那件看起来就很暖和的长袍，轻装勾勒出完美的倒三角身材，对禁欲数月的埃利亚斯造成不小的视觉刺激。就算内心抗拒，身体却很诚实地起了反应，那副美好的肉体对他的影响比想象中要大得多，看得人下腹翻腾不止。

作为有自主行为能力的成年人，一方发出信号，结束短暂而愉快的打炮生活后互不打扰本该是大家都心照不宣的潜规则，毕竟大多数人的上下半身并不互通，也没有人会傻到把床上用来助兴的混话当真。

除了玛格奈。

埃利亚斯在盛满污秽的泥潭里摸爬滚打多年，略过华美伪装看透内心的本事早就信手拈来，却在玛格奈这惨遭滑铁卢。敖龙没有任何伪装，仅仅只是站在那里就能让他束手无策。他没明白为什么只是上个床，就能把月神的标准从楚楚可怜的娇弱少女扭曲成身高两米的大汉，并且执着到从太阳神草原追到遥远的伊修加德。两个站在一起可以完美驾驭拉拉菲尔族喜剧山岭巨人的演员被迫更改档期，倾情上演米·凯露晚间剧场八点档，怎么想都不太对劲。

“如果你是担心秘密暴露的话，”埃利亚斯福至心灵，求生欲促使他抢先开口，“我会一起带进坟墓的。”

也许根本就带不进坟墓，他暗自在心里补充。像他这种过着刀口舔血营生的人，能多活一天便是万幸，多喝一口酒便是最大的赏赐，搞不好哪一天就暴尸荒野，只怪自己技不如人，然后带着不甘和遗憾一起腐烂在地心，落个惨淡收场。

“秘密？”房间角落传来的声音闷闷的，带着疑惑和不解，“什么秘密？”

“你就算问我，”埃利亚斯的眼神止不住地往玛格奈下半身瞟，支支吾吾，“就是你下面……”

“余辈从来没有对自己的身体产生过任何不满，”玛格奈挑起半边眉，回答得理所当然，“余辈现在想问的是，为何要离开。”

“这中间一定是搞错了什么，”埃利亚斯左顾右盼，答非所问，“比如你的月神其实另有其人？”

“收回你的话，”玛格奈脸上挂着不悦，“你是在侮辱余辈。”

“充满慈爱，梦幻如朝霞一般的美丽少女？”

“那是以前。”

“美丽少女去哪儿了？”

“没有人规定过月神的性别。”玛格奈斩钉截铁，“这可是余辈选择并允许的。”

“……我不习惯被人束缚，”埃利亚斯语调放低，尽量委婉地祭出杀手锏，“我可能会需要一些，呃，私人空间。”

玛格奈直起身子，若有所思。

埃利亚斯似乎看到了曙光，他从床上跳下来满怀期待，希望能从玛格奈嘴里得到自己想要的答案。

“准了，”玛格奈缓缓地说，“也不无道理，原本你就非我族人，大可不必拘泥于某些特定的规矩。”

埃利亚斯喜出望外：“那我就——”

“各部族那里余辈会让人去打招呼，”玛格奈无情打碎泛出粉红泡沫的美梦，“你可以去任何想去的地方，但是你记住——”

你能回去的地方，必定是余辈的身边。

那之后埃利亚斯的行动畅通无阻，无休止的盘问和怀疑的眼神也随之消失。玛格奈说到做到，不再刻意召见埃利亚斯，却总能出现的恰到好处，两人的距离把握地张弛有度又不会过于冒犯。高高在上的态度掩饰生涩的笨拙，直白又霸道的要求下是最大限度的妥协，只是单纯地想要把拥有的最好的一切都给予命定之人，一旦认定便不求任何回报。玛格奈的感情是和其语气相反的干净纯粹，不掺任何杂质，童话般梦幻却又令人窒息，他在轻飘飘的云海里上下起伏，躲藏在云层中的好意让他目不暇接，头晕目眩。

对习惯了孤身一人四处漂泊的独狼来说，是缓慢又致命的毒药。

像是被风拂过的乔尔艾恩石环，安静，炽热，无所适从，埃利亚斯焦躁不堪，无法理解沐浴在爱意中时内心里那片柔软的来源，也不想理解。他不讨厌玛格奈，甚至可以算得上喜欢。所以才不想看到那么骄傲的人主动放低姿态，亲自把晶莹剔透的真心丢进名为埃利亚斯的无底深渊。他们本来就不属于同一世界，玛格奈应该回到正轨，得到一位与其身份地位相匹配的完美人选，而不是把心思白白浪费在做无用功上。埃利亚斯刻意避开所有正确选项，一次次试探玛格奈的底线，为他一步步退让不值的同时忍不住感到一丝窃喜，为还没有被放弃而庆幸，同时唾弃抱着特殊待遇洋洋得意的自己。

他想看看这个男人到底能容忍自己到什么地步。

于是他做出活了三十多年以来的最糟糕决定。

埃利亚斯一辈子也不会忘记玛格奈发现自己从他人帐篷出来时的表情。困惑不解混乱委屈混成一团盛满那双金色的眼睛，玛格奈像一头受伤的野兽在屋里来回乱转，终于在得不到像样答复之后化为愤怒和奇妙的胜负心，把精灵压制在床上，不经任何润滑主动骑上才从别人体内拔出来的阴茎，笨拙地扭动腰身。夹杂着血腥的麝香让精灵意识过了火，马上把人掀下身，架起双腿观察被粗暴对待过的地方。手指在边缘处摸索到几处撕裂，他慌忙从便携包里拿出药膏在手心揉热，仔细地涂抹在可怜兮兮的花穴上。

玛格奈面无表情看着埃利亚斯给他上药，从头到尾一言不发。见过玛格奈各种表情却唯独没面对过这种状况的精灵乱了阵脚，顾不上手中残留的药膏，重新爬上床把人搂进怀里，想确认情况却摸错位置，肩膀被狠狠地咬了一口。埃利亚斯忍受着利齿刺破皮肤的尖锐疼痛，把抽气声嚼烂咽回喉咙，轻柔地拍着玛格奈的背，一遍遍重复不知道掺了多少真心的道歉，直到敖龙松口，用满嘴猩红封住埃利亚斯的唇。

“这是余辈留下的。”玛格奈口齿不清，胡乱地在被唾液浸湿的唇上留下齿印，“你要好好记着。”

“是你留下的，”埃利亚斯细细地舔舐掉下唇和玛格奈口中的铁锈，跟着重复，“我会好好记着。”

没有氤氲旖旎，失控的野兽咬碎缠绵缱绻，他们厮吻着交换体液，遍体鳞伤却甘之如饴。演得太过逼真，恍惚间差点坠入海誓山盟情深不负的陷阱。玛格奈没有闭眼，环金瞳是黑夜里唯一的光源，目似剑光，透出一股子不服输的狠劲，仿佛下一秒就会咬断他的舌头。

埃利亚斯却产生敖龙哭了的错觉。

次日清晨埃利亚斯半梦半醒间被一尾巴抽醒，拖着想发作又不敢发作的起床气，在晨雾的环绕下跟随草原霸主一路向北，抵达位于升月高地内部的楔石洞。埃利亚斯打了个哈欠，兴趣缺缺地打量这些形状各异的发光石头。就算被传的神乎其神，也不过是人类用于寄托无处可依信念的工具，在无神论者眼里还不如一捧清泉，一粒果实。可能是玛格奈闭目祈祷的样子过于虔诚，和他意乱情迷的模样反差过大，又或许是侧颜太过好看，埃利亚斯也有样学样，跟着半跪在断崖边缘。

他无法信徒的狂热中获得共鸣，却也不会刻意去搅乱这团空气。

“这里保存着月神娜玛的根源，”玛格奈突然开口，“奥罗尼部族的人找到属于自己的命定之人后，会来到这里祈求神明庇佑。”

“可惜这里只有两个煞风景的大男人，”埃利亚斯调笑着，“其实你应该带更加合适的人来，而不是——”

“余辈也这么认为，”玛格奈忽视因精灵的置身事外发言产生的刺痛，截断话头，“所以不会再有了。”

呆在大脑里的酒精蒸发完毕，同时也带走脑中负责运转的齿轮，早起的采矿工在远处挥舞着大锤砸得哐哐作响，一下一下地敲打着全速运转的心脏。他短暂地产生方向缺失，奇妙的失重感席卷全身，他似乎听懂了那些话，又似乎没有听懂，仿佛自己才是那个旁观者而不是主角。

“你干什么！”一只手硬生生把他从幻想拽回现实，埃利亚斯对上敖龙满眼的惊恐，才发现自己一只脚已经踏空在半空，右颊上传来火辣辣的疼痛，玛格奈似乎是在那一巴掌上用了全力，句尾都带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，看起来比差点儿成为活祭品的自己还要慌张，拉住埃利亚斯的手像铁钳一般，“你疯了吗！”

“……抱歉，”埃利亚斯回过神，任由玛格奈把自己拽出洞窟，小声地解释，“我只是…我也不知道怎么回事，总之我没有那个意思，抱歉。”

这不适合他，一点儿都不适合，他下意识想抚去玛格奈眉头化不去的阴云，却被露骨地躲开了。埃利亚斯的手保持悬在半空的姿势一动不动。他以为自己敖龙看太多脑子终于出了毛病，才会导致耳朵接受到错误信息。于是他揉揉眼睛又捏捏眉心，强迫自己在言语带来的晕眩感里保持清醒，摆出每次想要拐人上床时最具有杀伤力的表情，请求依靠在巨石旁的敖龙再重复一遍。

“你走吧，”敖龙的脑袋耷拉着，周身散发着疲惫的气息，似乎连抬一下眼皮都要用尽全身力气，“走得越远越好，在余辈还没有改变主意前离开，再也不要出现在余辈面前。”

你自由了，晨曦王座的主宰者语调不带一丝起伏，却不容反驳。

埃利亚斯挤出来的笑容僵在脸上。

“就此别过，异乡人。”玛格奈重新站在埃利亚斯面前，紧紧阖上眼，金色眸子再次出现后周身氛围和刚才判若两人，俨然切换成草原霸主模式，眼底看不到一丝眷恋，“愿太……哈罗妮保佑你。”

他终于成功触及到对着自己似乎能容忍一切的男人的底线。

埃利亚斯隐约记起玛格奈对着拗口的正教书籍不住皱眉却还是强迫自己看下去的样子，倔强的敖龙坚定地拒绝了他的帮助，垂死挣扎一阵最终还是只能不情不愿凑过来请教那些晦涩难懂的文字，跟着他一遍遍复读。他不懂为什么敖龙突然对正教历史产生浓厚的兴趣，只觉得和形象不符的巨大反差尤其可爱。偶尔也会引导玛格奈读一些猥亵的词句，即使会被打得满地跑，意识到自己说了什么僵在原地炸得满脸通红，却还要强作镇定的模样也足以让人来上一句多谢款待。

晨曦氤氲，他突然就读懂了对方未说出口的讯息。

他终于可以回到不会与玛格奈相交的平行线，却一点也高兴不起来。

他再也看不到闹别扭都闹得笨拙的表情。


	2. Chapter 2

×  
“你不对劲。”

龙骑士进门劈头盖脑一句，身后的人鱼贯而入，围着靠窗装雕塑的埃利亚斯坐了一圈，表情个顶个的肃穆沉痛，比起好友聚会更像是奔丧。

埃利亚斯环视一周，又兴趣缺缺地把头扭回到原位，用对待流浪猫狗的方式冲着龙骑士摆手，还不忘发出去去去的驱赶声。

“他居然没有回嘴，”骑士眼疾手快摁住提着枪就要戳的龙骑士，“放平日里早就吵翻天了。”

占星术士也感到不可思议，思索片刻，凑到埃利亚斯跟前晃了晃手，“你知道前段时间龙骑士被逃婚的事吗？”

“不知道，”埃利亚斯眼皮子都不抬一下，“有那么个弟弟，不被逃婚才奇怪。”

“确实不对劲，”占星术士忽视掉瞋目竖眉骂骂咧咧的龙骑士，得出结论，“跳得最欢的知道的最慢，反应还这么平淡。”

“他回来这么久，”暗黑骑士提问，“你们听到过他有什么新的桃色花边新闻吗？”

“你这么说的话，这都四个月了，”骑士也陷入思索，“从他回来那天起我就做好了随时跑路的准备，然而至今都没有人找上门来。”

“骑士亭的小姑娘还问我为什么他都不来了。”

远近闻名的埃利亚斯大善人主用下半身满足各类善男信女，然而自他从太阳神草原灰头土脸地被赶出来，他们已经快小半年没听过类似八卦消息了。

三人面面相觑，表情逐渐变得凝重起来。

还有什么能比全天候自动打桩机不再自动也不再打桩更恐怖的事吗。

“我早就说了他不对劲，你们还不相信我，”龙骑士瞬间忘了自己才被揭过疮疤的事，保持着被骑士架住的姿势得意洋洋，鼻子几乎要翘到天上，“钱拿来拿来，是我赌赢了！”

暗黑骑士率先扔出钱包，忿忿不平：“不得不承认动物的直觉总是比人类要灵敏许多。”

“我没闲心陪你们闹，”被编排许久的主角终于舍得开口，“赶紧滚，碍眼。”

“别这么冷淡，”占星术士抛了个媚眼，包括埃利亚斯在内的所有人都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我们可是为最最亲爱的兄弟带来一个重要消息。”

“希望它足够好，”埃利亚斯风轻云淡地往左轮里推进一颗弹药，上膛声咔嚓作响，“我会根据消息的好坏来决定子弹的去向。”

“我之前因为私事去了多玛，”占星术士冲骑士示意，骑士接话，“那里到处都在传，光之战士去了太阳神草原。”

“……干掉邪龙的大英雄，”上膛的动作出现了短暂的停顿，凌乱的前发遮住埃利亚斯的眼睛，“所以呢。”

“他帮助模儿部在那达慕大会夺得了太阳神草原的控制权，”骑士想了想，补充道，“而且你的前……奥罗尼部的长兄对他似乎青睐有加，还为他亲自带人出了太阳神草原。”

“可喜可贺，”暗黑骑士说，“那个看起来很难搞的老兄不会再来招惹你了，所以你不用再担心——”

子弹的破空声堪堪略过暗黑骑士的脸颊，在战场上磨练出来的本能驱使他正面扛起大剑，硬接下迎面而来的第二发第三发，在第四发即将出膛时龙骑士一个俯冲，枪尖挑起左轮枪，已经扣动扳机的枪口被迫改变方向，正好打中本就摇摇欲坠的吊灯，刚想发力便被吊灯带下来的大量灰尘迷了眼，等到场面平静下来时，窗台上的人已经不见踪影。

“操，神经病！”龙骑士气得跳脚，破口大骂，“浪费我们一片好心！”

“嗯——我觉得可能正相反，”占星术士的语气里满是玩味，“谁知道呢？”

可能是玛格奈并不想把事情闹大，即使被下了禁令，路上也没遇到什么像样的阻碍。埃利亚斯凭着一股子莫名的冲动从伊修加德辗转到太阳神草原，就差临门一脚时却突然清醒过来，久违地产生了怯场情绪，选择在鲶鱼精聚集的朵洛衣楼落了脚，一边靠着给办得如火如荼的祭典打下手换了个临时歇脚点，一边观察着晨曦王座的出入人群。他早就失去了在守卫眼皮子底下随意进出的特权，就凭他做过的那些腌臜事，没被大卸八块已经是莫大的仁慈。厚脸皮如他也不敢放肆，也没资格再大摇大摆地出现在玛格奈面前。

他坐在王座最高点的边缘，看着那位人人交口称赞的光之战士把英雄架子踩在脚下，不厌其烦地完成各种琐碎的委托。他从来不相信会有人会活得这么无私，事无巨细一手包办，报酬只不过是感谢过后不值一提的余谈，和唯报酬论的主流形成鲜明对比，见者无不感觉自惭形愧。

这让他颇感无趣。

于是埃利亚斯放弃观察当代圣人，把目光转移到最近时常出入王座，看起来像是医师的人族身上。这些人总是挑在夜深人静造访，等到玛格奈房间的灯光重新亮起，再鬼鬼祟祟钻入内部。如此往复数日，配上玛格奈突然变更的行程，饶是谨慎如他也不禁开始怀疑里面是不是出了什么问题。

避开眼线潜入内部轻而易举，埃利亚斯三下两下就摸到熟悉得不能再熟悉的房间，扒在窗檐外部躲了起来。他发誓自己是抱着最纯粹的关切心理前来，却还是在看到医师把手放在玛格奈小腹上时理智濒临断线。而对此本人只是微微皱眉，并没有排斥现象出现。雄性本能翻涌狂暴，叫嚣着想要赶走那些对玛格奈动手动脚的人，埃利亚斯大脑发热，正准备从窗檐一跃而下，却在看到玛格奈主动脱下外袍时想起自己的立场。

等等。

他刚才在想什么？

他把玛格奈视作自己的所有物？

他为什么会有这种想法？

精灵抚摸着脖子上的齿痕，思绪乱成被扯脱线的毛线团，对突然跳出来擅自占满大脑的情绪无所适从。屋内医师的低声指示是对着线团亮出的利爪，而玛格奈就是那个被来回拨弄的毛线团本身。他眼睁睁看着那些人族在玛格奈身上施以他一辈子也学不会的术法，说着他似懂非懂的专业术语，心里抓耳挠腮，身体却被毛线团捆在原地，直到医师全部退场，门锁落下才夺回控制权。

屋内玛格奈没有一丝防备，只着一件单衣坐在床边，整张脸深深地埋进双手中。中途又像是突然想起了什么似的保持住体势，侧身躺下，手在小腹上不断地揉动，半晌才卸下领导者的盔甲，除了有些疲惫，看上去没有其他不正常的地方。埃利亚斯半蹲在房檐上，一时拿不准接下来该采取的行动。

在朵洛衣楼呆了这么久，才得到一次从暗处窥探玛格奈的机会。欲望和理智在大脑中激烈的争吵，埃利亚斯贪婪地盯着那具充满爆发力的肉体，不自觉地回味敖龙在身下扭动腰肢的放荡模样。床上的玛格奈该娇羞的时候娇羞，该热情的时候热情，完美契合大多数男人对炮友的要求。这副肉体到处都有他留下的烙印，就连下面两张嘴都习惯了精液的喂养，变成埃利亚斯的形状。而理智却告诉他此刻出现在玛格奈面前绝对不是明智的选择，他已经走错了路，在轨道纠正完毕之前不能一错再错。

理智一拳把欲望揍飞，正当埃利亚斯准备接受理智的劝诫返回落脚点时，屋内发生的一切差点让他以为自己憋闷已久，终于出现了可悲的幻觉。

他看见玛格奈分开双腿，手缓慢地朝着下半身探去，薄薄的四角裤遮挡住内里的猥亵，埃利亚斯却能笃定，手指一定插进了那个被自己无数次探寻的小穴。另一只空出来的手则拉高紧身的单衣，露出似乎比之前要大上一圈的奶子，模仿着埃利亚斯从前玩弄他的动作，指甲在乳孔内粗暴地扣弄。

奄奄一息的欲望瞬间满血复活，理智被轰得渣都不剩，埃利亚斯遵从本能，按捺住几乎快要爆发的下半身，尽量不弄出声响，借着月光悄无声息地潜进房间。屋内的自渎行为进行得火热，玛格奈双眼紧闭，完全没有注意到房间里多出一个人。内裤里手指进出顶出的隆起越发明显，乳尖被蹂躏得通红，大腿肌肉紧绷，喘息声也带上伴着痛苦的欢愉。

如果有人能在看到这副画面后依旧心如止水，那他身为男人一定有不可告人的秘密。

为了证明自己是个健全的男人，埃利亚斯忍不住现身加入这场迷乱的游戏，扣住玛格奈还在阴穴里作乱的手，以巧妙的角度对准敏感点，借力往里猛推。

“？！”房间里突然多出的气息让玛格奈陷入了短暂的错乱，慌张地就像是一只被捕兽夹制住的可怜幼兽，“怎么会——”

刻意避开的敏感点被两根手指狠狠挤压，绵长而温润的快感在手指的助力下掀起巨浪，埃利亚斯拨开宽松的内裤，制住原住民的手指不让其退出，自己的也顺势插进去，引导着玛格奈继续用自己的手指操弄湿软的阴穴，三下两下便把敏感地不行的身体送上高潮，一股热流逆着手指的方向喷涌而出，淋湿了埃利亚斯的手掌。

“好多水，”埃利亚斯抽出手，伸到因高潮而短暂失神的玛格奈面前调笑道，“这么久了，你还是这么湿。”

“你为什么会，”玛格奈一副见了鬼的表情，顾不上自己的狼狈模样，酸软的腿抬起来就想踹却被摁成一个羞耻的姿势，“余辈应该说过——”

“亲爱的，你自慰的时候是只用上边，还是上下一起用？”埃利亚斯置若罔闻，手肘压制住大腿内侧，让它们分的更开，朝着收缩个不停的穴口轻轻吹气，果不其然又引起一阵颤抖，“你看，没有人来满足你，它们都饿哭了。”

不等人从高潮中回神便低头吻上还没缓过来的阴穴，舌头灵活地挑开保护层，覆上挺立的花蒂，双唇立刻把周边部位一起裹进口腔，不给玛格奈任何做准备的时间，用力吮吸的同时舌尖围绕着花蒂不断地打转，冷不丁地抵住最敏感的顶端往下按，感受着身下人的抽搐，无情责弄只是碰一下就会出水的地方，每一个动作都能得到上佳的反馈。

“等等，不行，余辈还在——啊……！”

金色眼瞳里残存的锐利替换成荡漾，又一股热流从甬道溢出，溅了埃利亚斯半张脸。精灵充满压制性的雄性荷尔蒙慢慢扩散，包裹住自己的雌兽，埃利亚斯伸出舌头，缓慢地舔掉唇边的体液，打量着从高潮又被推向另一个高潮而扭个不停的玛格奈，鼻腔里满是雌性发情时勾引雄性来和自己交配的味道。

阴穴经过两次高潮的洗礼已经熟透，埃利亚斯解放出几乎要憋到爆炸的阴茎，抵住长期未被人造访的入口打圈，饿了许久的阴穴像是嗅到了熟悉的味道，条件反射似的就想把阴茎往里面吞得更深，却迟迟得不到满足，只能含住滚烫的冠头不满地啜吸。受到如此热烈欢迎岂能不顺承其意，埃利亚斯扶住自己的玩意儿，刻意用能让身下人完全意识到自己的方式撑开甬道，狠狠撞击偏浅的敏感处，再若无其事撤回，继续往内部入侵。

仅仅只是被插入就让玛格奈再一次达到顶峰，埃利亚斯占领过的每一处都变成了敏感点，敖龙被操得又软又乖，除了发出带着媚意的呻吟外抖得连话都说不出来，没得到任何抚慰的阴茎颤抖着流出一滩又一滩白浊，随着次数的增多颜色也越来越淡，最后几乎接近透明。

冠头即将接近内里的小口时玛格奈突然激烈地挣动起来，他紧紧地护住平坦的小腹，表情从快感扭曲成前所未有的恐慌，仿佛即将面对什么洪水猛兽，拼命对抗异物的入侵。埃利亚斯不明所以，被肉穴同步的强烈收缩吸得魂都去了大半，不得不停下动作，咬着牙抵御射精的冲动。

“不能，你不能，”玛格奈的意识依旧不算清明，一直呢喃着相同的字眼，“不行……再进去的话……”

埃利亚斯定了定神，弯腰把耳朵凑到敖龙嘴边，“会怎么样？”

“小崽子，小崽子，会出事……不行……”

简短的词汇劈醒还沉浸在温柔乡中的埃利亚斯，结合近期的观察，他瞬间联想到之前那些人族医师和被莫名更改的行程，一个难以置信却又不得不面对的结论悄然浮出水面，紧接着巨大的愤怒席卷而来，彻底支配了他欲望配比高达80%的大脑。

“你怀了 ！？”腹部看上去没什么太大的变化，保护的动作却格外扎眼，埃利亚斯扯掉温柔的面具，死死地掐住敖龙的肩膀，眼珠几乎要瞪出眼眶，完全没有注意到自己已经把玛格奈纳入所有物范围，每个字都带着刺骨的忿恨，“你怀了？？？是哪个狗杂种的？！还是说你这个淫荡的婊子一天没有男人的鸡巴吃就活不下去？？！”

埃利亚斯没有被戴绿帽的嗜好，但也不打算就此放弃玛格奈。如果让他发现是哪个见鬼的杂种抢在他之前偷跑，就算是天涯海角也要找到那个人，再把他胯下那根多余的东西剁成肉末喂狗。

虽然很对不起肚子里的这个生命，在发现玛格奈可以正常受孕后，孩子什么的，再替换成自己的就行了。

“无礼！别，瞧不起余辈……！”玛格奈被晃得头昏脑胀，表面上从来都是温文尔雅的精灵的暴怒模样反而让他不合时宜地觉得想笑，他干咳了几声，断断续续道，“没有别人，没有…余辈怎么可能会让其他人擅自碰触身——”

埃利亚斯愣了半晌，回想起被赶走之前的那夜里被自己射满一肚子的玛格奈，算下来差不多也是这个时间点，愤怒被喷薄的喜悦洗刷。他欣喜若狂，连忙从被捣弄的黏糊糊的阴穴里退出，衣冠整洁却独独挺着老二在房间里来回踱步，顾不上自己现在的样子有多滑稽，满心满眼只想赶紧吞掉这个几乎快把他砸晕的馅饼。

“……不管你怎么想，”玛格奈似乎认为精灵并不会欢迎这个过于突然的来客，梗着脖子一步也不打算退让，“余辈会留下他。”

敖龙满身狼藉却还是小心翼翼护着肚子，警惕地看向自己这边的模样突然刺痛了埃利亚斯封闭已久的心房。作为奥罗尼的长兄他有太多办法可以让自己这种雇佣兵活得没有办法，然而即使被那样对待也只是把身为罪魁祸首的自己请出太阳神草原。嘴上说着不想再产生任何瓜葛，行动却把他出卖了个彻底。从他近期接触的族人反应来看，鲜少有人知道奥罗尼长兄肚子里突然多出一条生命，为此玛格奈一定做了不少努力。为了留下生命的延续，甚至不惜求助于外族人。

他们的孩子会是什么样的呢？埃利亚斯开始止不住地浮想联翩，玛格奈的体质这么特殊，是会有他那对漂亮的角，还是会遗传到自己的长耳朵？是会如同自己一般皮肤白皙，还是会像玛格奈那般让鳞片覆盖在深色的皮肤上？那对眼睛是会充满碧空的湛蓝，还是会承载皎月的光辉？或者说两者都有？

他能和玛格奈一起抚养这个孩子吗？

一个小小的种子破土而出，在短暂的时间内接受到大量养料，迅速成长为可以覆盖住整个心脏的参天大树。埋藏心底深处的旋律再次奏响，穿梭于嫩绿的树丛，温柔平静，却又缠绵悱恻。他不断地搜寻记忆里属于这首歌的影子，终于在一个炉火燃烧的夜晚，捕捉到它的痕迹。

那是父亲还在世时经常为母亲所弹奏的，赞美爱情的歌曲。

他喜欢看玛格奈在牌技上输给自己的小聪明，不服气要求再来一局的样子；喜欢看玛格奈为了讨好自己绞尽脑汁的样子；喜欢看玛格奈羞耻心突破临界点却还是配合自己无耻要求的样子；喜欢看他为自己的喜怒哀乐而困扰，喜欢——

埃利亚斯突然就弄懂了那种困扰自己许久的感情应该被叫做什么。只是他牢牢地封闭自己拒绝一切，任凭外人做任何努力也不为所动，直到阳光透过敖龙凿出的缝隙洒进暗无边际的黑夜，才愿意重新睁开眼睛审视自己。玛格奈的一切似乎都长在他的好球带，化成无法察觉却不可或缺的氧气侵蚀他的身体。埃利亚斯拼了命想把敖龙排除出自己的舒适圈，殊不知他已经成为舒适圈中不可或缺的一环，彼此的生命线早就纠缠在一起，难解难分，无法剥离。

他的感情或许比想象中还要沉重。

或者说，爱。

“玛格奈。”

敖龙身体一震，难以置信地看过来，尾巴绷得笔直。埃利亚斯这才意识到自己从来都没有好好叫过敖龙的名字，从来都是不带正经的长兄大人，或是床笫间那些带着侮辱性质的污言秽语：“你听我说。”

短短的音节带着美妙的回响，只是呼唤就能让他产生微小的陶醉感，埃利亚斯跪坐在玛格奈的正对面：“我知道现在来说可能……太晚了，但是还是想请你听我说。”

“反正余辈就算不想听，你也会说下去，”玛格奈一跳一跳的尾巴尖缩在身后，想起身又被按回原位，只能老老实实地半靠在床头：“……能听进去什么要根据你接下来的内容而定。”

“我知道自己对你做过很多混账事，现在这么说可能有一些不知好歹，”两个身高两米以上的大男人物理意义上坦诚相待，其中一个还吊着老二的场面绝对能称得上怪异，然而埃利亚斯已经顾不上这些，可能在圣恩达利姆神学院就读时都没有这么认真过，他把所有的诚意都集中在被夸赞过无数次的蓝眼睛里，“我想要一次机会。”

“……什么？”

“和你一起养育这个孩子的机会，”精灵紧张地手心开始冒汗，“再次成为月神候补的机会。”

意料之外的发言让敖龙愣住了。

一旦说出口，接下来的话就顺理成章起来，他突然感觉如释重负，之前顾虑过的一切都化为乌有，“我们可以给他取个棒极了的名字。”

“他将来一定会是这片草原上最强壮的孩子，就像你一样，”埃利亚斯自顾自地说下去，语气是前所未有的轻柔，充满了对未来的向往，“会引领着奥罗尼部重新取得那达慕大会的胜利，再次成为草原的霸主。”

“你……”玛格奈瞪大眼睛，往后退了一些，床单盖住裸露的下体，“不反对？”

“为什么反对？”埃利亚斯反问，凑上去把人压在身下，脸颊蹭着黯淡了许多的黑角，“我应该也可以对他主张权利，虽然现在的我好像并没有这个资格。”

“我以为，”敖龙眼神飘忽，摇头避开精灵的亲昵，“你是为了让他消失才出现在这。”

“我倾慕于你，”埃利亚斯顿了顿，努力回想着一时兴起从诺伊斤部女性那里学来的暮晖之民语言，凑近不知道该如何反应的敖龙，拉起随意耷拉在一旁的手行了个标准的伊修加德吻手礼，用别扭的发音生涩地叙述初生的心意，“如果可以，我想再次获得你的注意力。”

眼中承载的温柔化作湛蓝的湖水，伴随他的一举一动拂出一丝丝涟漪，埃利亚斯纹丝不动，展现出前所未有的耐心。玛格奈似乎被接二连三的爆炸发言冲得大脑陷入宕机，直到听到熟悉的敖龙语才慢慢返回现实。手背被吻过的地方像是撩燃了似有似无的火星，灼得人心底发痒。玛格奈不自觉地伸手捧住那张精致的脸，指腹扫过脸颊，略过鼻梁，到达睫毛时精灵主动阖上眼眸，整张脸看起来纯良无比，完全没有在暗区中穿梭留下的痕迹。微微抿着的唇挺翘饱满，无时无刻都像是在索吻，再搭配上那对漂亮的蓝眼睛，鲜少有人可以抵挡住他散发出的魅力。

玛格奈抚摸着自己留下的齿痕，再次认清自己对这张脸没有任何抵抗力。他记得他嘴上说着麻烦却还是坐下来为自己诵读法典，记得他说可以带自己一起出去冒险时的雀跃，玛格奈贪恋这些不经意间流露的细碎温柔。为此他可以原谅埃利亚斯的一切不配合，原谅他在自己眼皮子下面对他人展现好意，也可以忍着羞耻去配合精灵在床上的无礼。如果不是碰触到底线，他大概还会无止尽的忍耐下去。

这可是让他暗自在心里演习了那么多次才舍得放手的人啊。

玛格奈慢慢开口，他打算赌一把，声音嘶哑得不像自己：“……他应该有个完整的家庭。”

精灵露出欣喜的表情。

“只是他的父亲是否有这个资格，还需要考核。”

精灵再次用脸颊磨蹭玛格奈的黑角：“我不会让你失望的。”

“那现在余辈命令你，”玛格奈顶起右腿，膝盖在随时都能恢复活力的阴茎上揉动，“用这个东西，满足余辈。”

埃利亚斯似乎有所顾忌，按住那条不老实的长腿，狼狈地躲避对要害部位的攻击：“但是——”

玛格奈分开腿，双手从身下绕到后方主动掰开臀瓣，让另一个入口出现在埃利亚斯面前。之前连续高潮溢出的大量体液让下面这张嘴也遭了殃，褶皱附近早就湿得一塌糊涂。埃利亚斯的阴茎在这么活色生香的场面下迅速升旗。然而考虑到玛格奈的身体状况，他屏蔽敖龙的不满，暂时放弃了热情过火的邀请，把两条腿抬高并拢在一起示意敖龙夹紧，接着顶进柔软的大腿内侧，压低体势让每一次挺进都能照顾到腿间的敏感。阴茎顺着沟壑往前挺进，紧接着顶开柔软的阴唇，与肉蒂亲密接触后再顶弄比起正常男性偏小的囊袋。黏着的水声夹杂着暧昧的喘息，玛格奈的大腿内侧沾满了分不清究竟是谁的体液，让模拟交媾的动作畅通无阻。

埃利亚斯快速地动着腰，眼睛则一直盯着从踏进房间那一刻就在意的不行的地方。

精灵敢打赌玛格奈那对漂亮的奶子绝对比他离开的时候涨大了许多。他只知道女性在怀有身孕时乳房会不可避免地涨大，等到时机成熟便会分泌出甜美的乳汁来满足嗷嗷待哺的稚儿。他不太确定玛格奈身上是不是也出现了这种状况，从玛格奈会同时揉捏自己的乳头用下面的嘴自慰来看，这只发情的小婊子自己玩儿大的情况也不能完全排除。

“这里是不是比起以前大上了很多？”光是猜测也得不出什么结论，埃利亚斯就这插在双腿之间的姿势，把敖龙翻成侧躺，伸手就去抓左边的奶子，嘴上还不忘犯浑，“是你自己玩儿的吗？怎么玩儿的？”

玛格奈恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然而伴着面含春色双眼泛光的样子，对精灵来说也只是效果良好的催情剂。

果然不是错觉。

这对奶子不仅涨大了不少，手感比起之前也绵软许多，稍稍用力就像是要全盘沦陷一样。藏在乳晕里的茱萸不需要怎么逗弄主动露了面，掌心随便搓弄几下便肿得又大又红。见状埃利亚斯越发来劲，把手感上佳的奶子整个包裹进手中，回想着自己曾经让女人尖叫着高潮的手法，大幅度地揉动整片胸肉，身下的动作也没闲着。玛格奈承受着不怀好意思的攻击，惊喘一声后整张脸都埋进枕头，让呻吟转化成低沉的闷哼。

深色的皮肤上留下几道不明显的指印，精灵灵敏的鼻子捕捉到若有似无的奶香，更加证实了内心的猜想。他毫不犹豫地低头含住红得快要滴出水的乳头，像渴望奶水的幼子一般把乳晕整个框进嘴里吮得啧啧作响，没多久带着些许腥味的奶香就伴随着敖龙的抽气声扩散在口中。埃利亚斯没有吞咽这些甘美的液体，而是把人掰向正面嘴对嘴渡过去。玛格奈在快感中的漩涡中困惑又惊疑，似乎对发生在自己身体上的状况完全不能理解，任由埃利亚斯把乳汁灌了满嘴。

“真甜，”闸口一旦被打开就再也无法关闭，埃利亚斯挤压着往外面不断渗出乳白色液体的乳头，在胸膛上胡乱摸索着让汁液糊了满手。没能全部喂进去的乳汁沾满下唇，顺着嘴角滑下，配上玛格奈那副有点呆的样子反而引申出莫名的背德感。乳汁和黑色的鳞片形成鲜明对比，他感觉自己像是引诱纯洁无知少女为自己做完口活的烂人，却又无法抵挡柔软的舌头带来的快感，“让给他可惜了。”

意识到埃利亚斯指的是谁，玛格奈小声做出评价：“……胡闹。”

“有什么关系，”埃利亚斯耍起无赖，不怀好意地顶了顶下半身，“他又不知道。”

多重刺激下玛格奈的紧绷得以缓解，只在入口处磨蹭的感觉逐渐唤醒肉体的记忆。一切都是预先埋好的陷阱，埃利亚斯滚烫的阴茎就是导火线，被阴茎摩擦过的地方瘙痒难耐，想得到更多，更粗暴，更能让人满足的爱抚。现在这种模拟态势很舒服，但对于空虚长久的肉体来说无异于隔靴搔痒，只会让他更加渴望。就算能理解精灵现在的一切行动都是出于对自己的关心，他也无法接受。现在他只想要那个狂暴又粗鲁的凶器恶狠狠地插入，让自己干涸的身体得到满足。

“别废话，”玛格奈拒绝配合精灵的行动，主动翻身跪趴在床上，饱满的臀部高高翘起，甚至用上了埃利亚斯教他的如何能让男人化身野兽的扭腰技巧，发出尽情享用的信号，“这是命令，操余辈的后面。”

精灵脸色一沉，所有爱抚都停了下来。

感觉自己在主动权上扳回一程，不知自己羊入虎口的玛格奈分外得意，刚想继续挑衅，屁股上就挨了不重不轻的一掌。

“你自找的。”

精灵的声线喑哑得不像话，紧接着攥住手感上佳的臀肉用力往两边分开，一手抓住尾巴根部，不带任何犹豫把脸埋进紧致的臀瓣，舌头突破褶皱，在窄小的后穴里大兴风浪。舌头柔软的触感带着酥麻顺着尾椎一路往上飙升，冲得玛格奈头昏脑胀，从未被这么对待过的敖龙似乎受到了不小的惊吓，全身汗毛倒竖，一改刚才的挑发，尾巴蜷在一起，手脚并用扭着腰想从要逃离，却被精灵攥住腰重新拖回原位再次接受最难熬的酷刑。

“等等，那里，”攻势反转，玛格奈的声音里因为羞耻带上了些许泣音，“不要舔，出来……啊……好奇怪……”

埃利亚斯不为所动，舌头进入的越来越深，轻车熟路地找到玛格奈偏浅的敏感点，两三下就让玛格奈抽搐着达到一次小高潮。确认后穴可以完全接纳自己，他也不顾还在快感中的敖龙是否能承受的住更多，突破最艰难的入口长驱直入插到最深处，冠头重重敲打着结肠入口。

过于激烈的攻势刺激地敖龙身体一弹，眼角渗出水渍，少见地飙出了脏话，“我操……！啊……操你……”

“操，操，都可以操，”埃利亚斯感受着内壁的挤压，爽得头皮发麻，胡乱地点着头，顺着敖龙的毛往下说，“你想怎么样都可以。”

埃利亚斯看着在快感里沉沦起伏的敖龙，心里无比怜爱。然而怜爱和他想把眼前这人操坏的想法并不冲突，之前多次尝试过想突破这道防线都被玛格奈逃脱，不可能再放弃这次千载难逢的好机会。他把一切归罪于敖龙不怕死的挑衅，把人拉起来半跪着紧贴在墙边，整根抽出再整根挺进，全力攻击只是碰一下就能让玛格奈哭叫着射精的入口。他的婊子隐忍着浪叫把下唇咬得发白，这很不好，他很不喜欢玛格奈这种倾向。于是他空出抓住臀部的手，粗暴地分开玛格奈的齿列，手指塞进温暖的口腔，捏住舌头制止他的自伤行为。

因为害怕精灵受伤，玛格奈的牙齿轻轻搭在纤长的手指上，只敢示威性的收紧再立刻放松。分泌过多的口涎顺着无法闭合的唇角溢出，滴了埃利亚斯满手。玛格奈呜呜地叫着，眼下的战妆在泪水的浸染下显得越发诱人，整个人缩成在一起，被迫承受着阴茎带给他的强烈快感。被标记过的位置越来越深，负隅顽抗的战线也全面崩溃，丢盔卸甲仓皇而逃。埃利亚斯抓住一瞬间的松懈，用几乎要把囊袋一起塞进去的劲头挺进缩紧的入口，终于抵达里面那块儿没有被任何人开垦过的处女地。

“唔……唔？！……啊……？”埃利亚斯仅仅只是呆在那里就能把他钉在高潮点，玛格奈抖得像即将被野兽吞食的食草动物，后颈高高扬起，口齿不清地拒绝更多的侵入，“别，别……别再进去了，会坏掉……啊……！”

“那就坏掉，”精灵的每一个音节都带着让人无法抗拒的魔力，“我会修好的。”

埃利亚斯紧紧地贴住弯起的腰身，让玛格奈被困在墙和自己之间无处可逃，把后面那张贪吃的小嘴操得烂熟。他收回塞在玛格奈嘴里的手指，移到另一个刚才没被自己挤过的奶子上如法炮制，另一只则绕到下方去揉捏阴茎和花蒂，两只手配合着刺激玛格奈的敏感，没多久玛格奈便酸着腿软倒在埃利亚斯怀中，阴茎也借助重力顶得更深。

“啊……不……这太……慢点…操，慢点……”

玛格奈被在身体最深处兴风作浪的怪物弄得双眼发白，却使不出一丝力气来反抗这一切，只能巍巍颤颤地窝在精灵怀里接受这一切。精灵的每一次进入都又狠又深，顶得他最没辙的点又酸又麻，胸部和花蒂双管齐下，衬托的得不到满足的花穴分外空虚，一股股地往外渗着黏液，顺着大腿根部滑下，床单被搞得一塌糊涂。他的阴茎再也射不出来任何东西，横冲直撞的射精感化作绵长而激烈的干高潮，似乎连血液都被替换成了这种糟糕的东西。他听到自己的声音里带上了丢人的哭腔，听到自己哀求着求精灵不要停，听到精灵用急促的喘息设安慰自己，眼前一白，连同乳头喷出来的奶水，尖叫着攀上了埃利亚斯为他单独编织的高潮。

精灵抽出阴茎，敖龙意识模糊，身体一阵接一阵的痉挛，被强制送上高潮的感觉太过久违，他需要花上更多的时间来结局掉这些过剩的快感。就在他软倒在精灵怀里平复呼吸，逐渐夺回身体控制权时，一个坚硬火热的东西重新又抵在了臀缝中。

“你怎么，”敖龙慌忙想要逃离，“怎么还——”

“我可还没有射，”精灵笑得人畜无害，把人摁回怀里，重新顶进被放置许久的花穴，“你得负责。”

“这次我会温柔一点。”

敖龙脸色一白。

End


End file.
